roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Shady Dealer
Current content on the page will not be finished for a while due to the last remaining recording of dialogue being deleted back in early April, my bad -ThunderJimmy The Shady Dealer is a quest NPC currently used to give out Advanced Ships. Description The Shady Dealer is a hidden vendor NPC that sells advanced ships. His location and the ship that he sells changes every month. During re-release of the Prototypes, he was one of the two NPC quest exchangers that gave away the Prototype X-1 for 6 Million Credits, and 1 Weapons Part. Currently (as of November 7st, 2019), the ship being sold by the Shady Dealer is unknown, but is no longer the Nightmare. Prototype Rebirth Just like with the Shady Alien Dealer, the Shady Dealer used be found somewhere in Myriad III through a teleporter in the Mega Base (left Alien Embassy door). The teleporter itself becomes active after Myriad III is upgraded to Starbase level 3. Quest Dialogue Be Added Soon Trivia * Just like with the Shady Alien Dealer, if you attempt to scam the Shady Dealer for the Prototype X-1 without enough of the needed Credits and materials, you will not only be denied access to obtaining the ship, but your materials WILL be taken out of your Warehouse. * 1 Weapons Part costs up to 1.2 Million Credits worth of Uranium (30500 to be exact), and will fill up a level 30 Warehouse. September 2019 -- Atheon The Shady Dealer 'was located inside of the Duna'kaé research facility's ventilation system. He could be accessed through the cave entrance located on the moon's surface, or the facility's ventilation shaft. Quest Dialogue ''dialogue Player: "Who are you?" or "I don't care*" Shady Dealer: "Don't matter. Would you like a ship?" Player: "Alright." Shady Dealer: "I think it's a cruiser. It's like 200,000 credits though man." Player: "Ok." Shady Dealer: "Give me the creds man." Quest #?? -- "Shady Dealer" appears in Quest Menu '''Quest Completion Shady Dealer: "Do you have the cred dialogue" Player: "Yeah, I have the credits right here." 200,000 credits removed from player inventory--Player receives Atheon. Shady Dealer: "Alright cool, see ya" All quotations marked with an asterisk * will end the quest dialogue at that point. October 2019 -- Nightmare The Shady Dealer was located on an asteroid orbiting Aqueous II. As it can be observed in the image below, the Shady Dealer's asteroid can be found above the Aqueous II Orbital Research Facility. Quest Dialogue Shady Dealer: It's cold up here. Player: Who are you? Shady Dealer: Don't matter. Would you like a ship? Player: Alright. Shady Dealer: I think it's a destroyer. It's like 125,000 credits though man. Player: Ok. Shady Dealer: Give me the creds man. Quest Completion Shady Dealer: Do you have the creds dude. Player: "Yeah, I have the credits right here." 125,000 credits removed from player inventory--Player receives Nightmare. Shady Dealer: "Alright cool, see ya" All quotations marked with an asterisk * will end the quest dialogue at that point. November 2019 -- Zhen The Shady Dealer was located on one of Frion's rocks floating around the main base area. The planet did not have to be upgraded, but, as with all dealer quests, the server needed to be public. Quest Dialogue Shady Dealer: It's cold up here. Player: Who are you? Shady Dealer: Don't matter. Would you like a ship? Player: Alright. Shady Dealer: It's a ship that goes vroom. That'll be 250,000 credits. Player: Ok. Shady Dealer: Give me the creds man. Player receives Quest #48, "Shady Dealer" in the quest menu." Quest Completion Shady Dealer: Do you have the creds dude. Player: "Yeah, I have the credits right here." 250,000 credits removed from player inventory--Player receives Zhen. Shady Dealer: "Alright cool, see ya" All quotations marked with an asterisk * will end the quest dialogue at that point. December 2019 -- Imperator The Shady Dealer was located inside the unbuilt arm of the Level 1 Mothership. Upgrading the Mothership likely caused him to be removed or become inaccessible. The ship being sold at this location was the Imperator (described as a "flying fork") for 600,000 credits. Quest Dialogue Shady Dealer: How did I get here? Player: Who are you? Shady Dealer: Don't matter. Would you like a ship? Player: Alright. Shady Dealer: Would you like a flying fork? That'll be 600,000 credits. Player: Ok. Shady Dealer: Give me the creds man. Player receives Quest #48, "Shady Dealer" in the quest menu." Quest Completion Shady Dealer: Do you have the creds dude. Player: "Yeah, I have the credits right here." 600,000 credits removed from player inventory--Player receives Imperator. Shady Dealer: "Alright cool, see ya" All quotations marked with an asterisk * will end the quest dialogue at that point. January 2020 -- Atheon The Shady Dealer was located on the top floor of the Freedom Base inside the kitchen. The ship being sold was the Atheon for 200,000 credits. Quest Dialogue Shady Dealer: ??? Player: Who are you? Shady Dealer: Don't matter. Would you like a ship? Player: Alright. Shady Dealer: ??? Player: Ok. Shady Dealer: Give me the creds man. Player receives Quest #48, "Shady Dealer" in the quest menu." Quest Completion Shady Dealer: Do you have the creds dude. Player: "Yeah, I have the credits right here." 200,000'' credits removed from player inventory--Player receives Atheon.'' Shady Dealer: "Alright cool, see ya" All quotations marked with an asterisk * will end the quest dialogue at that point. February 2020 -- Helios The Shady Dealer is currently located on one of the ships of the somewhat-new U.N.E Battle of Sector 552 Wreckage. The ship being sold is the Helios for 600,000 credits. Quest Dialogue Shady Dealer: ??? Player: Who are you? Shady Dealer: Don't matter. Would you like a ship? Player: Alright. Shady Dealer: ??? Player: Ok. Shady Dealer: Give me the creds man. Player receives Quest #48, "Shady Dealer" in the quest menu." Quest Completion Shady Dealer: Do you have the creds dude. Player: "Yeah, I have the credits right here." 600,000 credits removed from player inventory--Player receives Helios. Shady Dealer: "Alright cool, see ya" All quotations marked with an asterisk * will end the quest dialogue at that point. Category:Browse Category:NPC Category:Game Mechanics Category:Quest Category:Limited